


R-E-S-P-E-C-T

by khaleesian



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/pseuds/khaleesian





	R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Something was different. Dom raised his head from his paper. The kitchen counter in front of him stood motionless.

Something **_felt_** different. He looked up. Ceiling unchanged. He let the paper drift from his fingers down to the table. He looked down. Aha! A tube of Lava soap rested a few inches from his chair. A far cry from its usual perch beside the kitchen sink. He reached down and picked it up. He realized that the reason that he felt different was because someone had thrown the tube with deadly accuracy at the back of his head. He turned around slowly.

Brian was leaning against the sink with an expression hovering somewhere between a glare and a smirk. Brian could sink a bottle cap in the wastebasket from five yards away. Dom’s head was obviously a much easier target. Dom’s muscles bunched almost without his realizing it, as if his body wanted to jump up and get in Brian’s face and tell him that this was no goddamn way to play. But this was **Brian**. Dom tried to relax back into his seat. Brian didn’t do or say things without a reason.

“Uh,” Dom started, hesitantly. “What’s the deal?” He wiggled the tube of soap in a question mark.

“Replay the last sixty seconds in your head,” Brian said calmly.

“Okay,” Dom said slowly, wondering if this was some sort of test. Fail and Brian might throw the saucepan.

“So what did I just say?” Brian asked nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just beaned Dom with hand cleanser.

“You asked me if I wanted anything to drink?” Dom made it a question even though he was sure that’s what Brian had said. He hadn’t really been paying attention but some part of his mind was always awake to Brian.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Brian nodded approvingly. “So what did you say?”

Dom wondered if this were some kind of trick. “Ahhhh, I didn’t say anything.” He’d just pointed at his half-empty glass without looking up from the paper.

And Brian tilted his head to the side and shot Dom a look that said clearly: _bingo, asshole._

Oooookaaaay. All right, when he thought about it objectively, that **was** kind of a jerk thing to do. Dom’s mother would not have tolerated behavior like that and she wouldn’t have stuck at just throwing soap. Dom rubbed his arm where he could **still** feel the last time she’d pinched him and made the ‘I’m sorry’ face at Brian.

Brian had tilted his head again in a way that suggested he was deciding the best angle to put the hurt on.

“So, one more time. Hey, d’you want anything to drink?”

Dom looked directly at him. “Nah, thanks, man. I’ve got it covered.”

Brian smiled then, a real smile. He ambled over to Dom’s chair and looked over his shoulder at the engrossing paper. Dom shivered when Brian circled his thumb around the back of Dom’s skull and leaned in to murmur, “Did I hurt you, big guy?”

“N—yes. Yes, I need medical attention.” Dom looked out from under his eyebrows and tried to smolder. “Advice from a professional.”

“Hmmmmmmn” Dom could feel Brian’s breath on the back of his ears. “I’m a professional.”

For one second, Dom was tempted to say something extremely sarcastic but lost the urge when Brian pressed his lips to the little knob of bone at the very back of his head and drew his tongue lightly around it. Dom couldn’t help the air that escaped him in a long sigh that was almost a gasp. He tilted his head back to get more of that warmth and wetness. A current shot straight to his groin.

In response, he snaked his arm around the back of Brian’s legs and let his fingers gently skate around that sensitive skin behind Brian’s knee. Brian had to lean down further to stop his involuntary shivers and he used his new position to bite softly at the long tendons in Dom’s neck. Dom could feel the tide of gooseflesh rolling down his own shoulder, could feel Brian’s gooseflesh under his fingers and his nipples tightened.

Brian unerringly sensed this and his hands left off steadily kneading Dom’s shoulders and tickled downward under the hem of Dom’s T-shirt and up. The light brush of Brian’s hair made Dom’s lips curl up. Dom rolled his head back into the curve of Brian’s shoulder and started biting at the light stubble on his jaw. He needed more. One of these days, he was afraid he would bite Brian, really bite him just because the spell of the flesh meant that Dom and Brian couldn’t ever get close enough to satisfy. He needed to get Brian closer, needed to fill his arms and breath with Brian.

He couldn’t push his chair back because that would mean Brian would have to step away for a second and at times like these, Dom couldn’t bear to stop touching. It was as if they formed a closed circuit and if they stop touching the current flowed out and damaged things. They might have actually started thinking about what they were doing and they didn’t do that.

Dom pushed the table two feet forward. He shot his hand back and grabbed Brian’s elbow and pulled him around until he stood between Dom’s spread knees. Brian was wearing those damn board shorts again. Dom’s cock tightened painfully and he slid up to the edge of the chair to ease the pressure.

Dom could never decide whether he was pleased or pissed when Brian rolled out of bed, jerked those shorts on and laced them up as he pushed through to the kitchen. The shorts meant that Brian didn’t intend to do any work at all so it would be useless to even ask him. He was just going to swim, surf or laze about, not wearing anything but thin nylon. And something in the way they hugged Brian’s hips and laced up the front made Dom feel like a cat with catnip. They brushed the tops of Brian’s knees and when they were wet they _clung_ … Jesus, no wonder he had been ignoring Brian. When the alternative was having no self-control at **all**.

He pressed his face into the light hair on Brian’s belly and ran his finger underneath the top of the shorts. Brian shivered. It occurred to Dom that he was almost panting; his ragged breath on Brian’s skin made Brian’s shoulders draw inward. He pressed his nose into Brian’s navel. Brian ran his fingers over the curve of Dom’s ears. Dom wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist and rolled his nose over the heated bulge right under the lacings. Brian grunted his name and his hand on the back of Dom’s neck tightened.

Dom tried to collect himself and deliberately started unlacing the fabric panel and ran his tongue over the taut skin of Brian’s hip. It was weird, if he thought about it; he could tell if the salt of Brian’s skin was from the ocean or sweat. But he didn’t think, he just tasted.

He could pull the shorts down a scant few inches now. They slid over Brian’s hips like a snake shedding skin. The last few inches of milk-white that Brian kept hidden seem to glow in the afternoon light. The skin, covered by the damp shorts was cooler than Dom’s hands, cooler and softer and he spread his palms over Brian’s ass and squeezed.

Brian lost the slightest hint of shyness when the shorts worked their way to the floor.  
He leaned back on the edge of the table, bracing himself with his hands. He tilted his chin down and gave Dom his best I’m-too-sexy look. Brian’s eyes were dilated and looking up at them made Dom’s cock throb.

Dom leaned down and wrapped his hand around Brian’s ankles, urging one foot up on his bent knee and placing one foot on his shoulder. Then Dom hitched his chair forward a few inches like he was sitting down to dinner. Brian’s eyes widened and he leaned back on his elbows. Brian was so flexible in a way Dom would never be. Brian’s mouth was half-open, his tongue almost visible. Dom unconsciously mirrored the expression as he leaned down to roll his head over Brian’s thigh and draw his lips over Brian’s cock.

He closed his eyes as his tongue reacquainted itself with the ridges and softness. Dom was accustomed to doing this at night in darkness and quiet. When it was dreamlike, when there was nothing to keep him from sinking into the feeling of vitality that was Brian underneath his tongue. When no sound interrupted the quiet gasps and blasphemies that he could pull from Brian’s mouth. Doing this in the light made it almost painful.

The first time he ever really _touched_ Brian, Dom had found himself strangely tentative and experimental. Brian had endured a few minutes of his hesitant caresses before cuffing him across the ear hard and snarling something hostile. In the flash of pain, Dom’s fingers had tightened into bruising claws, his jaw had tightened and he’d pressed down hard into Brian’s flesh, punishing him with his weight. When he’d finally come back to his rational self, it was to find Brian panting joyfully with his eyes gleaming.

He’d only figured out later what Brian was trying wordlessly to say. Dom forgot sometimes that Brian _knew_ him; that Brian had _seen_ the file, the photographs, his worst self. That Brian had no fear and even took **pleasure** in stripping off the lacquered layers of civilization that Dom had so carefully cultivated. That Brian’s…beauty went straight through to the bone; it wasn’t something Dom could spoil or tarnish. That Dom could let go of his own fear.

That Brian would whisper _nice_ every time Dom was being determinedly not-nice.

He opened his eyes as he ran his tongue along the furry velvet skin of Brian’s balls. The sight of Brian’s knuckles tightening on the side of the table made him quickly reach underneath to unzip himself. Dom’s cock was already dribbling come, but he ignored it. There was such richness in having Brian spread open, so visible, so vulnerable. Dom scratched his fingernails lightly across Brian’s inner thighs. He pressed his tongue firmly into the hard ridge of muscle under Brian’s sac and drew it down.

Watching the play of afternoon sunlight over Brian’s skin was like watching ripples of gold on water. Brian was liquid with his arousal. Dom could spread Brian’s knees wide apart. He took advantage of this, ducking down and sucking on the flushed skin between Brian’s legs. Brian hollered and pushed himself halfway up the table. Dom clenched his teeth and hoped the chafing of his jeans wouldn’t bring him off as he pulled Brian back into range. Brian was panting hard, but he didn’t pull away again as Dom deliberately pushed his legs further apart and slightly up.

Dom had to close his eyes again, every inch of Brian’s warm skin, every twitch of his muscle, every drop of sweat was bringing Dom closer to the edge of his sanity. He nibbled the scorching skin lightly to keep from just gnawing on the hot flesh and digging his fingernails in painfully. He took a long slow taste of the salt and bitterness of that secret skin. His mouth might have trouble forming the words, “I’m sorry,” but it could do this. He could do _this._

He eased two fingers inside Brian and ran his tongue back up the length of Brian’s cock. He tilted his head down, pressed his tongue flat and angled his fingers up. Twisted them slowly, delicate strokes, searching for the fun part. He watched the underside of Brian’s jaw work while he experimented. Brian sobbed softly as he came, his hips jerking. Dom almost lost his grip as Brian’s loose muscles got heavy. Despite the fact that things like this started happening with more than a little regularity, Dom was still awkward and unsure about what to do at the end of a successful blowjob. The mouthful of hot spunk always kind of …confused him.

Brian jerked slightly when Dom’s chin brushed his tender lower belly. Brian’s hands came up from where they’d fallen limp on the table and traced over Dom’s temples. Brian grinned and raised his head, shaking it slightly as if to say, _you crazy kid, what do you think you’re doing?_ The sight of Dom’s face made Brian’s grin widen and deepen. He huffed a few short breaths that could have been laughter, pulled up and traced his fingers over Dom’s lips.

Dom’s cock twitched urgently as Brian gently parted Dom’s lips. He was never quite sure where this was all going and was more than content to let Brian take the lead. Brian drew Dom’s lower lip down until pearls of come began to spill over his chin to glisten on Brian’s fingers. Brian reached one hand down to tease Dom’s cock while he stroked his own asshole with come-soaked fingers. Dom struggled to contain the fury of his arousal. Now that Brian had made his intentions so clear, Dom didn’t have any trouble meeting his expectations.

Dom stood with his knees slightly bent, steadying himself with a hand that tightened over Brian’s hipbone and adjusted until they fit. All he had to do to push up into the back of Brian’s throat is to stand up completely. Brian’s hands were pinching him, slapping at him, urging him to complete this last step. Dom refused to be rushed and pressed up in tiny increments that make Brian growl and wrap his leg over Dom’s shoulder.

Dom was not really leaning on the table; it couldn’t bear all their weight. He was caught halfway between the chair and the table. His muscles and Brian’s muscles had locked themselves together in a perfect, delicate balance. The only movement was the heavy sway of Dom’s thrusts and Brian’s head rolling loose on his neck. It was a house of cards, getting bigger and taller until one slight breath tumbled it gracefully. Dom wrapped his hands around Brian’s shoulders and shoved up so hard that their faces were almost level.

It wasn’t close enough, not _nearly_ close enough, but it would have to do. Brian bit down on his ear as Dom squinted his eyes shut and gasped out his final release.

He was twitching with the force of it. He squeezed Brian and pressed his lips to his neck. When Dom’s eyes fluttered open, his eyelashes tickled Brian’s collarbone. He could feel the lean form shiver underneath him. Dom shivered slightly too because he really hated this part.

He hated the moment he had to pull away more than anything. He hated sliding away from Brian, leaving him empty, sticky and (he knows) aching slightly. He had no idea what to say or where to put his hands, how to get it all back to normal again. That was why they usually did this at night, so the script was already written, they could just drift off to sleep without guilt, without even looking each other in the face. If Brian were a woman, he would know exactly what to say, what to do…but Brian’s not.

Dom was over beside the kitchen sink, numbly jerking paper towels off the rack when it came to him. He handed over the paper towels and casually asked, “Hey, while I’m up, do you want anything to drink?”

And Brian snorted with laughter, so hard he nearly fell off the table. So it would be okay for another day.


End file.
